


Akashi's Birthday Surprise

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Double proposal, Fluff, Happy Birthday Akashi, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, listen I didn't expect it myself, to come back to this otp with so much fluff, unspecified past highschool aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kuroko chooses Akashi's birthday to propose.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 22





	Akashi's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while since I wrote akakuro! I still love this ship so much.

Kuroko’s plan was simple, honestly. All he had to do was offer the ring to Seijuurou and say the four words. The only thing he had to do was just find the courage for it. He wasn’t scared that Seijuurou would reject him, he was scared he had so little to offer him.

And yet, his fears were all for nothing. Seijuurou cried from happiness at the proposal. He held the proposal ring, an heirloom given to him by his mother, between his hands and close to his heart, as if it was the most precious thing. There’s nothing special about it, really, in Kuroko’s opinion. It was a simple silver ring with a tear-cut, pastel sapphire. What was more important to Kuroko about this ring was that it belonged to his family for a while now. 

Seijuurou slips it in his left ring finger and gives the sapphire a gentle kiss. “Oh, Tetsuya.” he mutters. “Thank you so much.” he says, and pulls out a ring of his own; a platinum ring with a heart-shaped red garnet. “Mum had picked this one. Said it was for  _ The One. _ Tetsuya, will you be my One?” 

And Kuroko is such at a loss of words himself, he feels like he has lost the ability to speak, so he just takes the ring and puts it on. After a deep breath, he feels his voice is back, so he smiles. “Yes. Thank you, Seijuurou. Happy birthday.”


End file.
